Still walking on
by Maeddy
Summary: Ils s'étaient fait une promesse, et pourtant, elle est la seule à la suivre... Pourquoi reste-t-il allongé là alors qu'elle lutte de toutes ses forces pour rester debout ? Ils étaient censés gagner, ce soir, mais l'un d'eux à cessé de croire.


« Arrête… »

Il a murmuré ce mot en espérant qu'elle l'entende quand même.

« Arrête… » répète-t-il, alors qu'il sait finalement que ça ne sert à rien.

Elle l'entend mais ne l'écoute pas. Il pourra lui dire tout ce qu'il veut, elle n'en aura rien à faire. Tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est tenter le tout pour le tout pour le sauver, lui, et même si elle échoue, au moins elle aura essayé. Parce qu'elle lui a promis des années auparavant qu'elle l'aimerait jusqu'à la mort. La mort, elle est devant eux, juste là, à quelques centimètres… Juste là. Ils la frôlent. Elle la voit. Il la voit également, mais il n'a pas envie que les ténèbres l'engloutissent, elle… Il est effondré sur le sol, il n'a plus aucune force, et tout ce qu'il peut faire pour l'empêcher de faire un pas de plus, c'est de lui demander d'arrêter. De ne plus avancer, de rester là où elle est, et de fermer les yeux, le temps qu'il s'en aille.

« Lorsque tu ouvriras les yeux, je ne serai plus là, mais tu vas voir… tout ira bien. »

Il lui sourit, alors que ses lèvres sont pleines de sang. Il lui sourit parce qu'il croit qu'ainsi, elle va lui faire confiance et se laisser tomber sur le sol. Elle est trop faible… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui a jeté déjà beaucoup trop de sortilèges Doloris, sa main ne peut même plus tenir sa baguette magique, l'une de ses jambes est certainement cassée et une plaie s'est rouverte à son épaule, mais elle s'est remise debout, et elle continue d'avancer vers lui. Tout ce qu'il lui faut, c'est se poser, et attendre qu'on vienne la soigner, ne surtout pas marcher, ne surtout pas user ses forces inutilement… Pourquoi veut-elle faire ça ? Pourquoi ne cesse-t-elle pas de le regarder dans les yeux sans dire un mot ? Pourquoi refuse-t-elle de lui obéir ? Pourquoi se dit-elle que les larmes qu'elle voit sur les joues de celui qu'elle aime ne sont pas pour elle ?

« Je t'en supplie mon amour… Ne fais pas un pas de plus… Il va te tuer… »

Il ne sourit plus, et ses murmures se font de plus en plus faibles mais pourtant, il est persuadé qu'elle l'entend. Mais elle continue d'avancer. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est juste derrière lui, debout, regardant d'un air amusé la fille se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Cette stupide chose que les mortels appellent « amour »… ça le fait bien rire.

« Regarde où ça t'a mené, Potter, tes imbéciles de phrases sur la valeur de l'amour et de l'amitié, sur les raisons de la vie… Regarde celle que tu dis aimer mourir, juste devant toi… Tu ne crois pas que c'est drôle ? Tu l'aimes, non ? Et pourtant, on dirait qu'elle fait tout pour te voir souffrir jusqu'à la dernière seconde… »

Et sur ce, il éclate d'un grand rire, ce rire sadique que tous ont redouté. Elle détourne le regard et vient le planter dans celui de Voldemort, mais toujours sans rien dire. Comme si la douleur l'avait rendue muette. Comme si elle n'était plus capable de rien, sinon d'avancer et de sauver la vie de son amour. Elle ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'elle pleurait, elle aussi. Lui, il l'a vu. Il les voit, ces larmes, et il ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi elle s'obstine. Il va mourir, bon sang, et il va lui arriver la même chose si elle ne disparait pas de son champ de vision immédiatement !

« S'il te plait ma chérie… Ne fais pas ça. C'est en vie que je veux te voir, alors n'approche plus… »

Elle redirige son regard vers lui et s'immobilise enfin. Elle, elle ne comprend pas pourquoi il est toujours allongé là, pourquoi il n'a pas fait comme elle : se relever et se battre jusqu'au bout, parce que telle était sa promesse.

« Tu te souviens de la promesse qu'on s'était faite ? » demande-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. « On disait… qu'on se battrait jusqu'à la fin, qu'on se relèverait, quoi qu'il arrive… Et toi… tu abandonnes… »

Une larme vient terminer sa route au coin de ses lèvres tandis qu'il ferme les yeux. Il sait qu'elle a raison mais… Il ne peut pas, il ne peut plus se permettre d'espérer une fin heureuse. Parce que le plan n'a pas marché, parce que Voldemort a été plus fort, parce qu'il est allongé là en train d'agoniser et de se vider se son sang ! Parce que dans quelques instants, il serait mort Harry Potter serait mort, celui en qui tout le monde avait cru, le seul gamin à avoir jamais survécu à l'Avada Kedavra, celui qui finalement, avait perdu… Mais lorsque ses yeux verts se seront définitivement éteints, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'en restera pas là, et il tuera tous ceux qu'il juge inutiles, ou il en fera des esclaves, voire pire… Et ça, elle en est consciente. Elle sait très bien que la réalité dans laquelle elle vivait, dans laquelle elle était heureuse n'existe plus depuis longtemps. Elle a compris aussi que si elle ne meurt pas ce soir en tentant malgré tout de détruire celui qui a tout détruit, alors elle aura trahi sa promesse.

« Quoi qu'il arrive, on reste ensemble… quoi qu'il arrive, on se relève, parce que l'avenir est devant… » murmure-t-elle.

« Parce que les Ténèbres ne peuvent triompher, si on croit suffisamment fort en notre victoire… » achève-t-il.

Elle est où la victoire ? Et pourquoi cette jeune femme est-elle la seule à être debout ? Pourquoi lui est allongé, noyé dans son propre sang et ses larmes ? Pourquoi doit-elle croire pour deux ? Et pourquoi est-ce vers elle que la baguette de Voldemort est pointée ?

« Tout ce que je voulais, c'était être heureuse… »

Ce sont les derniers mots de Ginevra Weasley, tandis qu'elle jette une dernière fois ses yeux dans le vert émeraude des iris d'Harry Potter, couleur identique à ce rayon de lumière qui la heurte de plein fouet, insensible au dernier hurlement du « Survivant », criant son nom. Il lui avait demandé de ne pas mourir, il lui avait supplié de s'arrêter.

Elle lui avait supplié de se battre, elle avait juste demandé à ce qu'il tienne sa promesse.

Et ce soir, ils sont morts tous les deux.

Et ce soir, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a vaincu.


End file.
